Because of the complexity of protein phosphoregulation and the large number of phosphorylation sites, there is a significant need for a bioinformatics resource dedicated to collecting, organizing and analyzing information centered around specific sites of protein phosphorylation (phosphosites). Our long-term goal is to establish a curated database (PhosphoSiteDB) organized around "in vivo" phosphosites in the human and mouse. It will be populated with information from literature reports and our own in-house discovery program. Information will center around phosphosites, including information about (1) "in vivo" sites of phosphorylation, including their association with domains and known motifs, (2) names of kinases/phosphatases that directly regulate the phosphorylation state of a given phosphosite, (3) names of proteins that interact with the phosphosite, (4) and a limited number of observations that result from those state changes including disease associations and diagnostic relevance. The goals of this Phase I application are (1) to design the specifications for the database structure consistent with our long term goals, and (2) to expand and organize our in-house information on important regulatory phosphosites into a simple functional database that will eventually be transferred in PhosphoSiteDB. Phase II will see the actual coding, beta testing, and deployment of (V1.0) PhosphoSiteDB. In the initial release, the content will be limited to information curated from "in vivo" human and mouse primary literature reference data. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE